The Moment Of Realization
by Anka7995
Summary: You were never the violent one, but something about the idea James being hurt brought out the devil in you. That was a moment of realization. James/Lily One-Shot!


_{Written for the Quidditch League Competition and the Race To Top Of Potter Mountain}_

* * *

**The Moment Of Realization**

Your vivid red hair fall in your eyes giving an itchy sensation, sweat beads form on your forehead as you stand there, training a slim wooden stick at the man in front of you in black robes and face covered by a golden mask. You have no time to question their presence in an Auror drill, well now an actual fight. You brush your hair out of your eyes.

_No use standing, Lily._ A voice in the back of your brain says to you and in an instant you move your hand in a familiar movement, screaming "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shoots from your wand, heading straight for your cloaked combatant, who jumps out-of-the-way, as though expecting it all along. You narrow your eyes, not bothering the strands of hair falling in your eyes. Your mind vaguely registers the need of hair-cut as you tighten the grip on your wand and fire a series of spells and hexes with a blinding speed. Apparently, the speed is something your competitor did not expect from you and the fifth spell hits him, making him dangle in mid-air by his ankle. You stupefy him and turn to look around. Your senses highly aware, adrenaline and magic pumping in your veins.

You acutely register a chuckle on your right, as a familiar mop of messy black hair brushes past you. You turn right and look at _him_ fighting off two Death Eaters at a time.

"Need help?" You ask, smugly; shooting a stunner at one of the two Death Eaters. He dodges it as well.

"Wouldn't mind some..." Comes the reply, you are not looking at him but you can hear the laughter in his voice.

You smile, whilst duelling the Death Eater, this was the reason you two opted to become Aurors, because in a combat field you find your prospects. It is not the thrill of killing or fighting, it is the thrill of doing something and excelling in it. You never imagined yourself as the type to live on the edge but then you never imagined yourself falling in love with Potter the Prat.

"You used my spell." He says as he stuns the Death Eater, he sounds a bit breathless as does so.

"I didn't know you had patented for it." You reply, sarcastically, while your _Relashio_ hits the masked Death Eater, followed by a stunning spell.

"But still... you hated the use of it." His voice sounded normal.

You look around the room, seven fallen Death Eaters lay there.

"You think there are more?" You ask him ignoring his statement, looking in his hazel eyes.

"In this room? No. Next room, probably yes." He says.

"Come on, then." You say as you make your way to the door, putting a sleeping spell on the Death Eaters, so they don't escape.

The door opens to a bigger hall, with worse condition then the previous room. You look at three of the Aurors against about ten Death Eaters.

"Why are there so many here?" You wonder aloud.

"Maybe, we chose their meeting as our drill." James said, entering the combat.

You part ways and concentrate on fighting, vaguely crossing Sirius, Marlene and Robards between your consequent duels.

After putting the third guy down, you look around the room.

Sirius and Marlene had left to scan the next room, Robards lay sprawled on the floor, bleeding profusely. You make your way towards him and use the firs-aid spells on his bleeding wounds. Indicating him the emergency portkey to St. Mungo's you mouth _leave _to him but before you can say anything else, you feel the familiar thrust of magic towards you and a deep blue light flies past you, missing your ear by mere inches. You turn your attention to the source of the spell, with wand at the ready.

The cloaked female, this time stalks her way towards you. You get a strange feeling that you know this person but you don't ponder over it much, throwing a non-verbal stinging hex at her, followed by disarming spell.

"Still play like a baby, Evans?" The female Death Eater says in a mocking tone.

Only one person you know would mock in a duel, only one person would use words as her weapon, while she had magic, "I didn't knew you joined the ranks, Bella. I always assumed it was your husband."

It was not the first time you are duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange, she had made sure you hardened through your school and was not a _whimsy _as Lestrange would say or Bellatrix Black, as she was known back then. She had this strange ability to distract you from a fight with her venomous words and mocking.

"Besides," You say registering James duelling right behind you, "we play by rules."

"Oh, icky-vicky, rules..." She says, "You can't kill, you can't even maim, that is against your petty rules!" Quoting each word with a non-verbal spell, "But I can, I can kill you or maim you." Her voice turning a dangerous drawl, you don't even blink at her threats, throwing your own spells in her way. She dodged them easily in an odd dance.

"But that doesn't bother you, does it?" She says smirking, "But you are scared of this!" she exclaims as her wand exhales a sickly purple light with its target not you but the person behind you. Your eyes widen in horror as you see the light heading for James' back.

"James!" you exclaim in fear and push him out-of-the-way, the purple light brushes your hair.

You were never the violent one, and your system was defence, never attack. But something... something about the idea of James being turned off your rationality, it was as if by reflex you shot Sectumsempra at the black-haired woman in front of you, being well aware of the repercussions of the spell.

Bellatrix dodged the spell and apparated on the spot with a resounding _crack_.

"Lily?" James asks you timidly.

"I am fine." You say. And with an unspoken agreement, you move ahead not mentioning the incident.

But you cannot ignore the fact that you almost killed a person _not that they didn't deserve it _your brain argued, but you almost killed a person.

You had been dating James for a year, but it was not until that moment you realized the depth of your feelings for him. You were too deep in love and you were sure you wouldn't survive without him.

* * *

_Your feelings? Review people! :)_


End file.
